


SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS LATER // Kylux Oneshots

by daHanci



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, already up on wattpad! this is just so everyone can read, oneshots, trash fic tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daHanci/pseuds/daHanci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux have an interesting relationship. Mostly angst and internal screaming. </p>
<p>note: probably not a great place for fluff. I'll put up a short history of their relationship in my headcanon later, but for now, this is going to be... mostly angst, yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Consoles

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on a Gaia forum: I feel like they should have a lovers quarrel where Hux ends up bring up the cost of repairing his ship due to lightsaber rampages. Because you know it would happen.
> 
> Me: [insert Rihanna gif here]

Hux slammed the papers down on the control panel and turned around to face Kylo.

"Sixty thousand credits, Ren," he snapped.

There was a pause in which Kylo glanced at him, arms crossed, unsure whether this was a break between sentences or a place in which he was meant to insert an apology. Hux's face reddened slightly, and he chose the latter.

"I'm sorry," he said flatly.

"Then stop breaking my ship," Hux spat. "The windows are cracked, the left wing is melted, the cameras are down-"

"-because I didn't want you watching me while I slept," Kylo inserted petulantly.

"I was not watching you while you slept," Hux said, almost evenly.

"I didn't like that you _could_ ," Kylo clarified.

"Listen, Ren-"

"Don't call me that-"

"I'm angry and I will call you whatever I want. Ren, this is-"

"-getting completely out of hand, ridiculous, expensive, yes, I know." Kylo took his saber out and dropped it, sheathed, on a nearby table; a sign of surrender if Hux had ever seen one. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop breaking my ship," Hux said, perhaps less angrily than before.

"There's nothing I can do about it," Kylo said. "When I'm upset, I'm upset."

Hux let out a frustrated screech. "This is not about you, Kylo! This is about the First Order, the-"

"You called me Kylo."

Another short pause.

"It was an accident."

"I can tell," Kylo said, smiling a little. He stood up again, returned his saber to its holster, and let his fingers graze Hux's shoulder as he walked out.

"I'll work on not destroying your ship."


	2. Tea and Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Snoke is not happy with Kylo after the events of TFA. Kylo has been keeping quiet and drinking tea with Hux a lot.

"Careful, it's strong."

 

Kylo shrugged and took the teapot anyway, pouring just enough to retain the flavor. Hux smiled slightly as Kylo dropped in three sugar cubes and filled it to the brim with water.

 

"You don't like tea, do you?" Hux asked, leaning back in his chair briefly. Kylo looked away.

 

So it was one of those nonverbal days. Hux sighed and watched Kylo drink his tea silently. He drummed his fingers against the table shortly, then leaned forward again. 

 

"Snoke isn't very happy," he said. Kylo made a vague movement with his eyes and shifted on his chair, letting out a slight moan and touching his side as he did so. Hux frowned at him. "You can't play injured forever, _Ren._ Snoke will call for you-"

 

"-And I will come," Kylo said quietly. 

 

"And you will come," Hux agreed.

 

They both looked at each other and continued drinking their tea.


	3. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke can canonically speak in people's minds. Sometimes I wonder what kind of effect that has on someone who constantly has him in their head.

Hux woke up to the sound of  the door shutting. He remained still, waiting for Kylo to enter. By now, Hux was used to this. He listened to the sounds of Kylo's footsteps silently.

Kylo joined Hux in his bed, wrapping his arms around the General's nude torso. Hux adjusted Kylo's hands and entwined his fingers in them in response. He reached back suddenly and touched Kylo's hair, pulling Kylo's head closer to his. Kylo moaned quietly in response and buried his nose in Hux's hair. 

Seconds ticked by uncounted, the silence oppressive and all-encompassing. Hux moved closer to Kylo just to make sure he was still there. Kylo curled in closer around him and pressed his lips to Hux's neck. Hux sighed and closed his eyes. If Kylo had something to say, he would say it. Otherwise, there was no use in staying awake any longer.

"Hux."

Kylo said his name quietly, and it echoed a little in the large room. Hux opened his eyes again and focused them on his sheets.

"What?"

"How does Snoke call you?"

Hux turned his head slightly, confused.

"By the comm," he said flatly. 

"Oh." Kylo nodded. At least, Hux thought he nodded. There was a definite rustling of sheets.

Assuming the conversation was over, Hux closed his eyes and went to sleep. He almost thought he felt Kylo tighten his hold around his waist, and almost thought he heard Kylo start to cry. 

 


	4. Meetings Late At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets flagrantly OOC at the end but I really don't care because it's 1:17 AM and I needed to get this out.

It was already far later than Hux should have been awake when Kylo opened the door. Thankfully, Hux had been reading a fascinating manual on how the First Orders' trash compactors worked and was at least slightly awake.

 

"Well?" he asked, dropping the manual on his bedside table and sitting up straight. "Did Snoke send you?"

 

"No," Kylo said. Without asking permission, he took a seat on the nearest chair and turned it to face Hux on the bed with a loud squeak. Hux decided not to comment on this abysmal lack of manners and ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

 

"Then why are you here?" 

 

Kylo remained silent, looking down at the floor between them. Hux pondered this for a second. His lip twitched.

 

"You're lonely, aren't you?" he asked, putting one hand over his mouth. Kylo turned a very subtle shade of red.

 

A few seconds passed, Hux still unused to Kylo's habit of randomly going silent. 

 

"You know, I'm not going to be some kind of father figure for you," he said eventually.

 

"I don't want you to be," Kylo replied, resting his elbows on his knees. Hux wondered what the point of Kylo visiting him was if he was just going to sit there in this ridiculous silence. He checked the time; late enough that another few minutes wouldn't matter.

 

"You know, it isn't very polite to enter without knocking," Hux said softly. Kylo looked up at him through dark lashes. His mouth quirked into a smile.

 

"Maybe someone should punish me," he suggested. Hux leaned back on the bed and patted the bed beside him. Kylo immediately scrambled forward to sit down next to him, and Hux sighed tiredly.

 

"You may stay here on three conditions," he said flatly. Kylo nodded attentively. "One; I will punish you for your... impoliteness," he murmured, patting Kylo's cheek. "Two; you will leave before morning."

 

"What's number three?" Kylo asked, leaning forward.

 

"Don't call me any variation of 'daddy.'"


	5. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I wrote this together. It feels... really dissimilar to the other pieces here, but I hope y'all are trashy enough that you can enjoy these fics anyway <3 I know I'm basically kylux garbage rn so I'd read anything...

Kylo is blasting his music again. One arm lies diagonally over his face, the other at his side. He's almost asleep, which would generally be a good thing for him, this man who never rests.

Hux sits down on a chair by the bed and waits for him to finish. After a few minutes, it becomes clear that the song is on repeat. Hux snatches the headphones off Kylo's head and leans into his face to talk to him.

"We need to talk."

Kylo rolls his eyes. It's a familiar gesture by now, one that Hux has learned to tolerate.

"I'll stop breaking the consoles," Kylo mutters. Neither of them believe that.

Hux sighs and draws a hand over Kylo's forehead, smoothing out his hair with one gloved palm. Kylo nuzzles into his fingers and sits up as Hux steps away from him.

"It's not about that."

"What a surprise," Kylo says drily. For once, they're going to argue about something unrelated to Kylo's many tantrums.

Hux leans in a little.

"My coat smells like you," he says.

Kylo blinks, caught off guard by this small and slightly ridiculous statement. Yes; Hux's coat now undoubtedly retains some of the scent that covers Kylo, this is a logical consequence of sleeping with someone.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know." Hux sits down on the bed beside Kylo. This may be the first time he has ever not known how to solve a problem.

"If it makes you feel better, you're too scary to get close to," Kylo says, wrapping an arm around Hux's shoulder. "Nobody is going to be smelling you."

Hux sighs and reaches up to draw his fingers through Kylo's hair absentmindedly.

"That's reassuring," he says eventually. It is, really- the idea that nobody knows what happens behind the scenes. Especially the fact that Hux always goes to Kylo's room. It's far below him to visit anyone for anything.

And yet...

"Was that all?" Kylo looks up at Hux, momentarily disarming the general with those ridiculous doe eyes of his.

"I... yes," Hux says, snapping out of it. "Yes, that was... that was all."

He can't remember if that was really the only thing he wanted to ask, but at this point it no longer feels like it matters. He stands, plants a small kiss on Kylo's forehead, and sort of pats him awkwardly on the head.

"Yes, that... that's all," he repeats. Kylo looks up at him confusedly, and he leaves, still feeling a little like he was just hit with some kind of very powerful radar.


End file.
